Oftentimes, vehicles include cameras (e.g., digital cameras, analog cameras) that capture image(s) and/or video of a surrounding area. In some instances, the image(s) and/or video captured by the cameras are presented to a driver (e.g., via a center console display) to facilitate the driver in controlling motive functions of the vehicle. In some instances, the image(s) and/or video captured by the cameras are utilized by electronic control module(s) of the vehicle to facilitate autonomous and/or semi-autonomous motive functions performed by the vehicle. Also, vehicles oftentimes include sensors (e.g., radar sensors, lidar sensors, ultrasonic sensors) that detect and identify locations of nearby objects to facilitate electronic control module(s) in performing autonomous and/or semi-autonomous motive functions of the vehicle.